After School
center|600px After School *'Nombre: ' **After School (Internacional). **애프터스쿨 (aepeuteoseukul) en Corea. **アフタースクール (Afutāsukūru) en Japón. **放學後 (Fàngxué hòu) en China. **'¿Por qué 'After School'?:' After School viene del sentimiento de libertad, emoción y pasión que los estudiantes experimentan después de la escuela. El grupo se nombró así porque querían usar esos sentimientos en el escenario. Además, cuenta con un sistema de graduación, el cual permite que las integrantes vayan saliendo del grupo conforme así lo quieran y se vaya abriendo paso a futuras miembros. *'Número de integrantes:' 1 chica **'Número de ex-Integrantes:' 10 chicas *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '''17 de enero del 2009. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' PlayGirlz (Boyz). *'Color oficial:' Amarillo. *'Agencia: ' **PLEDIS Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) '' *'Sub Unidades:' **AS RED **AS BLUE **IYOKAN (Solo en los conciertos de Japón) **ORANGE CARAMEL Carrera 'Pre Debut: Las chicas, como grupo, siendo cinco miembros, hicieron su primera aparición oficial el 29 de diciembre del 2008 en el "SBS Gayo Daejun Festival", interpretando "Play Girlz" junto a Son Dam Bi . Días antes del debut de After School, Pledis Entertainment anunció que el concepto musical del grupo estaría fuertemente influenciado por las Pussycat Dolls. '''2009: Debut: El grupo debutó el 17 de enero de 2009 con la canción "Ah!" 'de su single debut ''New Schoolgirl. El cual estaba basado en el concepto de las Pussycat Dolls, con la formación Kahi, Jung Ah, Joo Yeon, Bekah y Yoo So Young. Más tarde, ese mismo año, UEE se unió al grupo siendo la primera y única integrante de la segunda generación. Para después publicar su segundo Single, '''"Diva". Después de terminar las promociones de en otoño de 2009 la integrante So Young dejó el grupo por motivos personales, lo que derivó el ingreso de dos nuevas miembros: Raina y Nana formando la tercera generación. Posteriormente el grupo lanzó la canción''' "Because Of You", la cual se convirtió en la canción más éxitosa del grupo hasta la fecha, además de ser premiado en Japón por la revista Billboard, sin tener un debut oficial en ese lugar. '''2010: Bang, reality show y álbum navideño: En 2010, se anuncia el ingreso de una nueva miembro Lizzy que a pesar de haber ingresado después del single "Beacuse Of You" Pledis informó que seria parte de la tercera generación y con ello abrieron paso a un nuevo single llamado "Bang" el cual llamaría la atención por su secuencia con tambores. Las chicas tendrán su primer reality llamado PlayGirlz School, en el que se enfrentan en diferentes pruebas, el programa tuvo buen rating. Y le dio la oportunidad a Lizzy, Nana y Raina de hacerse mas conocidas, las cuales estaban dominando con el debut de Orange Caramel. Después de un largo tiempo sin promociones, en diciembre del año 2010 el grupo lanza un álbum navideño titulado "Happy Pledis", cuya canción principal sería "Love Love Love". La canción fue escrita por la miembro Raina . En este single Bekah se toma un descanso de 2 meses para viajar a Hawaii y por eso no participaría en las promociones. '2011: Ingreso de E-Young, graduación de Bekah, sub-unidades y debut en Japón:' El grupo colabora con la diva japonesa Namie Amuro en su canción "Make It Happen" a principios del 2011 antes de su debut oficial japonés. Tras varios meses de ausencia el grupo regresó en abril de 2011 con su primer álbum titulado "Virgin". Dicho regreso lo hizo con una nueva integrante: E-Young, siendo la primera y única integrante de la cuarta generación, que tendría como sencillo principal "Shampoo". Finalizadas la promociones del álbum la integrante Bekah se gradúa para irse a estudiar diseño de moda a Hawaii, tuvo fiesta de graduación y un single solista. El grupo informaría que se dividía en dos sub-unidades, para las promociones como AS RED y AS BLUE, el primero tendría un concepto feroz y fuerte, mientras el segundo tendría un concepto mas dulce, los fans escogerían que miembros serían parte de cada una de las sub unidades, AS RED quedaría conformado por Kahi, Jung Ah, Nana y UEE, mientras AS BLUE estaría conformado con Lee Joo Yeon, Raina, Lizzy y E-young. AS RED promocionarían "In The Nigth Sky" 'mientras AS BLUE promocionarían "'Wonder Boy", 'estas sub-unidades tendrían bastantes controversias, como acusaciones de plagio y críticas por tener las mas populares en un grupo y las menos populares en otro. El mismo año a finales del 2011, After School debutó oficialmente en Japón con la versiona japonesa '"Bang!" como primer single, para luego mas tarde lanzar su segundo single el cual seria la version japonesa de "Diva" 'este incluiría "'Tap Slap" 'que sería la nueva versión de "'Let's Step Up". '' El grupo junto a Son Dam Bi, NU'EST, Yoo Ara y Lime en este tiempo aprendices de la compañía y algunos de los miembros del grupo Seventeen, se unieron para hacer el segundo álbum familiar navideño, '''"Happy Pledis" que tiene como canción principal "Love Letter. '2012: Flashback, ingreso de Kaeun y graduación de Kahi:' Iniciando el nuevo año las chicas lanzaron su tercer single japones "Rambling Girls" el cuál seria su primera canción japonesa original, este single también incluye su famoso track "Because Of You". con este single darían más tarde a conocer su primer álbum japones "PlayGirlz", y anuncian su primer Tour japones que llevaría el mismo nombre del álbum. El grupo anunciaría su tercer single japones "Lady Luck/Dilly Dally", este ultimo se había dado conocer debido a que una parte de la canción se pudo escuchar en un comercial de la marca "Rexona", 'que tiene como protagonista a Nana, después el single se presentará oficialmente en su primer tour, para luego después anunciar la graduación de la líder Kahi y la adición de un nuevo miembro, Kaeun, siendo esta la única miembro de la quinta generación. Estos dos sucesos importantes sucederán el tour japonés del grupo, y además se anunciaría que el grupo se estaba preparando para su comeback coreano. Luego de muchos intentos de comeback, finalmente regresan en junio con un nuevo maxi single llamado "'Flashback", '''siendo este el primer single de Ka eun en el grupo, y el primero sin Kahi, quien en aquel entonces era la líder del grupo, pero se graduó para dedicarse a una carrera en solitario. El liderazgo pasó a ser de Jung Ah. '''2013: "First Love", "Heaven" y "Shh": Finalmente después de muchos anuncios e intentos fallido de comeback, regresan el dia 12 de junio, con "'First Love"'' ''de su 6º Maxi Single con un concepto sexy en el cual el "Pole dance" (baile de barra) es usado como elemento principal de la coreografía y escena, llamando la atención y elogios por parte de los críticos. After School llevó a cabo un showcase para el comeback el día 13 de junio, en el Lotte Card Art Center. Lizzy lesionó su pierna por lo que no pudo promocionar, al igual que Nana que tras un accidente después de una presentación lesionó su cadera.Aún en promociones de "First Love" se anunció su comeback japonés con su 5to single japones "Heaven''", que incluye el sencillo "'Crazy Driver", '''y la canción principal "'Heaven", 'además de estar acompañado de "'First Love" con un nueva versión en DVD que incluirá el vídeo. El single salió a la venta el 2 de octubre del 2013, posicionándose en el 6to lugar en los charts Oricon. Después de el convenio de PLEDIS con "Yuehua Entertainment", 'After School comenzó a promocionarse en China, en diversos programas musicales, presentando "'Let´s Do It/ Bang", 'el grupo aún no tiene fecha para hacer un debut oficial en el país. Las chicas realizaron su comeback en Japón con un nuevo single con el nombre de "'Shh", el cual adopta un concepto mas tomboy, y maduro en comparación con su anterior single "Heaven", 'el single seria liberado el 29 enero del 2014, contaría con 3 versiones y un dvd, ademas de lado "B" del disco, contaría también con la canción "'Rock It!", ademas de esto las chicas serian el noveno girl group con mejores ganancias del 2013, reportando una fortuna de 95 billones de won, según la revista forbes. '2014: Dress To Kill y Beauty Bible:' En enero del 2014 las chicas anuncian el lanzamiento de su cuarto álbum, '''''Dress To Kill, que se lanzó oficialmente el 19 de marzo del 2014, el disco contendría 12 tracks entre "Heaven" "Shh" y "Miss Idependent" el álbum fue lanzado en tres versiones, la versión estándar, la versión CD con DVD, que incluía el vídeo de Flashback y Diva, un vídeo especial de su fanmeeting y una versión especial con dos bonus track, los cuales serían la versión japonesa de Flashback y otra con con Lucky Girl. Las chicas colaboraron para el disco del décimo aniversario de Brave Sound, con la canción Week la cual tuvo buena recepción en el los charts. Las chicas prestaron su imagen para el programa "After School Beauty Bible" en español Biblia de Belleza, en el cual las chicas le dan a los espectadores consejos de belleza, maquillaje y ocio, ademas entrevistar a transeúntes y famosos, el programa se volvió popular y además un programa regular. Las chicas se toman un descanso para tener actividades individuales, Orange Caramel tuvo su comeback con Catallena recibiendo buena recepción en los charts, y recientemente se informo que realizaran su comeback en agosto, ademas se presentaron dos veces en Inmortal Song 2, al su tiempo Nana se presento como miembro regular del programa Roommate y muy pronto también sera miembro regular en el programa chino "Muse Dress" con grandes estrellas, Jooyeon hace parte del elenco del drama A New Leaf, hizo un cameo en el popular drama Hotel King y además protagonizó el vídeo musical de Taewan (C-luv), Raina colaboraría con el rapero San E promocionando la canción "A Midsummer Nigth's Sweetness" por diferentes programas musicales el aún permanece en lo mas alto de los charts, UEE ha aparecido recientemente en Laws of Jungle. Lizzy a aparecido en diferentes programas como MC o como invitada, Kae Eun pasarelas japonesas y junto a E-Young y Hwang Min Hyun de NU'EST, hicieron un cameo por el drama Trot Lovers como MC haciendo una parodia de Music Bank .El 7 de Octubre Raina hace su debut como solista con "You End and Me". En Noviembre 2014 las chicas se prepararon su segundo Tour Japonés con las fechas 21, 22 y 23 de Noviembre. En este Tour se presentaron una nueva canción japonesa llamada SHINE, el cual tuvo una actuación especial del solo de Jung Ah y una sub-unidad especial "Iyokan" conformada por las dos mas jóvenes del grupo: E-Young y KaEun. En el tour se les preguntó si tendría un comeback en lo que quedaba de año, a lo que Nana respondió que hasta ahora no hay noticias para uno. Las chicas siguen concentrándose en sus actividades individuales y graban la tercera temporada de After School Beauty Bible solo con la participación de Jung Ah, JooYeon, UEE, E-Young y KaEun. 2015: Graduación de Jooyeon: El 23 de Diciembre del 2014, Pledis dio a conocer que el contrato de JooYeon estaba próximo a su vencimiento, por lo que muchos blogs dieron la noticia de que ella sería la siguiente en graduarse, sin embargo el 31 de diciembre dicho contrato vencerá y se esperaba que se renovara, sin embargo el 31 de diciembre Pledis Entertaiment anuncio la graduación de JooYeon, debido a que ella desea enfocarse a otro tipo de proyectos, aunque no se confirma aun si ella desea seguir con su carrera musical o no. Pledis tambien anuncio que realizara un fanmeeting para que los fans tengan oportunidad de despedirse. El 31 de diciembre hará su ultima presentación en vivo en China en el programa New Year Eve 2014, el cual recibieron histeria inmensa por todo el publico presente, recordemos que esta no es la primera vez que la ultima presentación de una miembro es el extranjero; Kahi se graduó en el primer tour Japonés y su ultima presentación fue en Tailandia, JooYeon tuvo un fanmeeting por su graduación Corea el 11 de Enero y en Junio en Japón, graduándose oficialmente. 2016: Actividades individuales, graduación de JungAh: En Enero del 2016, Pledis Entertainment anuncio sus planes para el resto del año, el cual incluía actividades en solitario para After School, aunque una reaparición del grupo no fue confirmada. El 28 de Enero, Pledis Entertainment confirmó que el contrato de JungAh con la agencia había expirado, y la líder dejaría el grupo de chicas después de 7 años. Pledis declaró, "El contrato de JungAh con la agencia ha terminado, y ella, naturalmente, se graduó del equipo. JungAh planea enfocarse en sus actividades personales". En cuanto a After School, la agencia añadió:'' "After School continuará las actividades con 6 miembros y estamos discutiendo una nueva líder y un nuevo miembro, además de las actividades". Con su graduación, JungAh se convirtió en la última integrante original en graduarse del grupo. '2017: Graduación de UEE: Aunque entre los fans se habla de una posible disolución o un futuro incierto para After School la empresa no a hablado al respecto del grupo a pesar de casi 4 años sin hacer comeback. El 31 de Mayo con la expiración de su contrato exclusivo con Pledis, UEE ha decidido dejar After School. UEE anunció en su fan cafe oficial que se graduará de After School e hizo pública una carta escrita a mano para los fans y sus compañeras de grupo. En su carta, UEE dice: ''“Parece que fue ayer cuando debuté con After School, pero ya han pasado 8 años. Mis compañeras que eran estudiantes de instituto en ese momento ahora son universitarias y mi ocupación también ha cambiado”. Continuó: “A través de los años, ‘graduarme’ de After School parecía algo lejano, pero de algún modo, ahora es mi turno”. “Estoy agradecida con todos en Pledis y también lo estoy, a la vez que arrepentida, con mis miembros de After School. Me esforzaré por convertirme en una UEE alegre y trabajadora”, ''concluyó. '''2018: Graduación de Lizzy: El 1 de mayo de 2018, Pledis anunció que Lizzy se había graduado del grupo después de ocho años de actividad debido a la expiración de su contrato. Ingreso de Kaeun a 'PRODUCE 48': En abril 2018 se confirmaron los rumores de que Kaeun formaría parte de la tercera temporada del popular programa de supervivencia PRODUCE 101, PRODUCE 48. Este programa formará un grupo final de 12 miembros, que promocionarán en Corea y Japón por 2 años y 6 meses. Durante la primera evaluación, Lee Kaeun habló sobre el largo hiatus (cinco años) del grupo, además de sentirse motivada al ver a sus compañeros de agencia en temporadas anteriores de PRODUCE 101. Al comenzar su entrevista, ella dijo: “Mis últimas promociones del álbum fueron en 2013″.”Ha pasado cinco años, y pensé, ‘¿será difícil hacer una reaparición?'”. “Esperé nuestro regreso. Seguí esperando, y luego no sucedió así que … ”. “Honestamente, fui alegre mientras tomaba un descanso por un largo tiempo y pensé que estaba bien. Pero luego, en algún momento, me di cuenta de que no estaba bien en absoluto”. Kaeun luego interpretó “Havana” de Camila Cabello junto con su compañera de agencia, Heo Yoon Jin. Al terminar su presentación, la entrenadora de baile y ex-integrante de After School Kahi sonrió y la saludó para luego preguntarle cómo se sentía al presentarse en el programa. Cuando la entrenadora Bae Yoon Jung le preguntó a Kaeun si After School no tiene planes de promover en el futuro, Kahi se rio y dijo: “¿Por qué le preguntas a ella?” y Cheetah continuó: “Deberías preguntarle al CEO”, luego Bae Yoon Jung preguntó si el grupo se había disuelto y Kaeun respondió: “No, no nos hemos desintegrado”. “Pero dado que me dijeron que podía venir al programa, me pregunto si podría ser así”. 2019: Graduación de Ka Eun y Raina: Kaeun y Raina dejaron el grupo en julio y diciembre de 2019, respectivamente, tras la expiración de su contrato. '2020: Graduación de E-Young:' El 17 de enero, E-Young reveló que ha abandonado PLEDIS Entertainment y tiene planes de iniciar actividades individuales bajo una agencia nueva creada por ella. Con esta noticia, y únicamente Nana estando bajo la agencia del grupo se podría catalogar al grupo como disuelto, sin embargo PLEDIS Entertainment no se ha referido oficialmente a esto, confirmando tambien el hecho que ya no se encuentra activas,ni siguen formando parte de Yuehua en china ni Avex en japon, se espera la pronta disolucion en corea. Integrantes thumb|center|550px De izquierda a derecha: E-Young, Raina, Lizzy, Ka Eun, Jung Ah, UEE, Nana, JooYeon *Nana (Vocalista y Bailarina) Graduadas (ex-integrantes): *So Young (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2009) *Bekah (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (2009-2011) *Kahi (Primera Ex-Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (2009-2012) *Joo Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2009-2014) *Jung Ah (Segunda Ex-Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) (2009-2016) *UEE (Bailarina y Vocalista) (2009-2017) *Lizzy (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (2010-2018) *Ka Eun (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) (2012-2019) *Raina (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2009-2019) *E-Young (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2011-2020) Generaciones: *'Primera:' Kahi, Jung Ah, Jooyeon, Soyoung y Bekah. *'Segunda:' UEE. *'Tercera:' Raina, Nana y Lizzy (Orange Caramel). *'Cuarta:' E-Young. *'Quinta:' Kaeun. Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Digital Single' 'Single Promocional' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Digital Single' 'DVD' Colaboraciones *''AMOLED'' - Son Dam Bi (2009) *''Spring Chiken Soup ''- Infinity Challenge Olympic Road, Jung Joon Ha (2009) *''You (half)'' - Sunny Side (2009) *''Snow Village'' - K.Will, Brown Eyed Girls, Kan Mi Yeon (2011) *''Dreams Again! ''- Red Devil's 4th Album: The Shouts of Red (2011) *''Make It Happen'' - Namie Amuro (2012) *''Week'' - Brave Brothers 10th anniversary project album (2014) Temas para Dramas *''Tempted Again OST'' - After School y Sunny Side - Half (2009) *''Lights and Shadows OST ''- Have You Forgotten (2011) Tours *'After School 1st Japan Tour "Playgirlz" 2012' **27 Abril - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo **28 Abril - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **30 Abril - Osaka - Namba Hatch **17 Junio - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome City Hall *'After School Japan Tour "Dress To Shine" 2014' **21 Noviembre - Tokyo - Roppongi Laforet Museum **24 Noviembre - Osaka - Dojima River Forum Dramas *You're Beautiful (2009, Cameo ep1) Películas *''White: The Melody of the Curse'' (cameo,2011).'' Programas de Tv *'2009: MTV Diary Of After School'' * 2010: ''Playgirlz School.'' * 2012: 'Weekly Idol (18.07.2012) (Ep.52)'' * ''2012: Weekly Idol (25.07.2012) (Ep.53)'' *2013-2014:' After School Beauty Bible'' Anuncios '''''Anuncios en Corea *''Instax Mini 7'' -Jooyeon y Jung Ah- (2009) *''AMOLED'' ft Son Dam Bi (2009). *''Landrover CF'' (2011). *''The Saem Cosmetics CF ft Lee Seung Gi (2011). *''MIXXO CF (2013). Anuncios en Japón *''Ico TVCM'' (2011). *''Shibuya109 (2011). *''Samanthe Thavasa (2012). *''Eyefull Home (2012). *''Rexena (2012). *''MIXXO CF (2013)'' Anuncios en Taiwan *''MIXXO CF (2013).'' Anuncios en China *''MIXXO CF (2013).'' Premios Curiosidades *Algunas integrantes de After School fueron bailarinas de Son Dam Bi antes de su debut oficial. * Había planes de promocionar la canción "Bad Guy" 'de su primer single al terminar la promociones de "'Ah" 'pero por considerarse inadecuada para su difusión, fueron cancelados los planes de promoción. *Hasta la fecha After School nunca ha perdido en un Dance Battle contra otros grupos idols, ganando a grupos como Girls' Generation, 4Minute, T-ARA y SHINee. *Antes que debutara el grupo 9MUSES, After School era considerado el grupo femenino con las integrantes más altas. *Fueron teloneras de las Pussycat Dolls, junto a Son Dam Bi , en su tour "'Doll Domination Tour" en las fechas de asia. *Hicieron un cover de "Love Machine" del grupo Morning Musume, cambiándole el nombre a "Dream Girl". '''After School se inspiró en su concepto de graduación por parte de ellas y en el sistema en las Pussycat Dolls. *After School fue el primer ganador de los ''Billboard Japón','' como el "'K-pop New Artist of The Year'" (Artista del año). *Bekah y Kahi (ex-integrantes) entrevistaron a Lady Gaga. *Para el disco "'Happy Pledis'" donaron muñecas y parte del dinero de la venta del disco para los niños de la Unicef. *La canción "'Rip Off'", de su álbum japonés, fue incluida en su ''maxi-single "Flashback". Jung Ah fue la que escribió la letra de la canción en la versión coreana. *Según la revista'' Rolling Stone'' el grupo se encuentra en el puesto número 6 como uno de los grupos que tendrían éxito en Estados Unidos. *El de 2 de noviembre de 2012 se presentaron en Music Bank en Viña del Mar, Chile, en la quinta vergara, junto a; Super Junior, CNBLUE, RaNia y Davichi. *Brave Brothers que ha producido sus anteriores éxitos como "AH!", "Diva" y "Because Of You", se encargaron de producir su nuevo single "First Love" '''de su 6º single álbum. *Antes de su comeback '''First Love la miembro Lizzy no estuvo presente tanto en el MV como en las presentaciones porque se había lastimado la pierna, pero estuvo como público en las presentaciones.El 18 de julio del 2013 se anunció que la miembro Nana se había lesionado la cadera cayendo de una altura de 1.5m, después de su presentación en Show Champion de MBC Music y tuvo que ser llevada al hospital. Es la razón por la cual tampoco pudo estar en las presentaciones a partir del 19 de julio. *La integrante Nana en una entrevista reveló que cuando ella, Raina y Lizzy se gradúen de After School, seguirán estando juntas como Orange Caramel. *Las chicas se gradúan cuando entienden que ya han completado su tiempo en el grupo y desean seguir su propio camino aun teniendo presente After School. *After School no cree en "Unidos por siempre", ellas prefieren decir que es hasta el tiempo lo permitan. Desean que aún cuando ya no sean parte del grupo After School continúen porque quieren que sea un grupo recordado para siempre. Y sea un grupo longevo. *El MV de First Love estuvo en 1er lugar en el ranking de la página de Billboard como "Los 10 videos kpop mas sexys del 2013". Billboard escribió: "El grupo de chicas After School gana el título de vídeo más sexy del 2013 por probar que la sensualidad puede convertirse en una auténtica habilidad. Pole dancing ha sido asociado por mucho tiempo como una sórdida táctica de baile. Pero estas chicas resaltan el atletismo y belleza también, a veces opacado por su presunto significado-y haciéndolo mientras lucen completamente radiantes. Alucinantes clips de las chicas zigzagueando de arriba a abajo en las barras son yuxtapuestos con hermosas y vulnerables tomas de las integrantes--algunas sin top--cantando a la cámara. Dado que el 2013 ha demostrado ser el año más sexy del kpop,el visual de "First Love" mostró que ciertamente hay habilidad que puede ser resaltada como un acto que innegablemente seduce a los espectadores". *La canción de "Week" con Brave Brothers alcanzo el puesto #20 en los Melon Chart (140222) y alcanzó el puesto #1 en las listas Bugs y Soribada a pesar de solo ser una colaboración. * Entrenaron por casi 7 meses para First Love, las chicas terminaron llenas de moretones y heridas, Raina en especial no pudo bailar pole dance en todas las presentaciones hasta que Nana se lesionó y tuvo que tomar su lugar, además de la lesión de Lizzy. * Tenían pensado hacer un comeback el 2014 pero Raina comentó que la canción no era lo suficientemente buena y que no querían defraudar a sus fans con una canción mediocre, prefieren esperar a hacer un comeback potente y único que una vez mas asombre a los Playgirlz/boyz y al resto de los fans del Kpop. * Jooyeon se gradúo del grupo el 31 de Diciembre de 2014, con el fin de concentrarse en sus proyectos personales y su carrera como actriz; como grupo hicieron un fan-meeting para darle despedida el 11 de Enero de 2015, en Marzo de 2015 se le dará una despedida oficial en Japón junto con el lanzamiento de un disco japonés. * Tras la graduación de Jung Ah ya no queda ninguna miembro de la 1ª Generación en el grupo. * Se anunció que Kahi ex-líder de After School, se casaría con Yang Jun Moo, CEO de la marca de moda y bolsos Incase Korea. La boda privada tuvo lugar el 26 de marzo en Hawaii. JungAh, Jooyeon y Orange Caramel se reunieron en una cena y felicitaron a Kahi por su boda. * El 13 de octubre del 2017, las integrantes de After School se reunieron con motivo de la boda de la ex integrante Jung Ah. * El 1 de mayo del 2018, Lizzy anunció oficialmente que deja After School. Con la graduación de Lizzy, After School ahora es un grupo de cuatro miembros compuesto por Raina, Nana, E-Young y Ga Eun, con las sub-unidades en las que estaba: Orange Caramel y After School Blue, presumiblemente inactivas. * El 15 de mayo de 2019, Lizzy mencionó en una entrevista que las chicas tenían pensado lanzar un álbum final, pero no se llegó a concretar porque todas comenzaron a ir por caminos separados. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japonés *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Facebook Oficial Japones *Twitter Oficial Japones *Canal de Youtube Oficial *Canal de Youtube Oficial Japones *Google+ Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería AfterSchool01.jpg After_School02.jpg After_School03.jpg After_School04.jpg After_School05.jpg After_School06.jpg After_School07.jpg After_School08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' HQ After School - AH Full MV|Ah! After School - DIVA MV|Diva HD After School - Dream Girl MV|Dream Girl After School - Because Of You.|Because Of You. HD After School - BANG! MV 애프터스쿨 - 뱅! 뮤직비디오|Bang! After School - Dreams Again! MV 애프터스쿨 - 드림스 어게인! 뮤직비디오|Dreams Again! After School - Love Love Love|Love Love Love MV AFTERSCHOOL - Love Love Love Ver.2|Love Love Love (Ver. 2) 'Japón' After School - Bang! (Japanese Ver)|Bang! (Japanese Ver.) After School - Diva (Japanese Ver)|Diva (Japanese Ver.) AFTERSCHOOL Tap Slap|Tap Slap HD After School- Rambling Girls PV|Rambling Girls After School - Lady Luck|Lady Luck Tell Me in PlayGirlz Tour - After School|Tell Me AFTERSCHOOL- Heaven|Heaven AFTERSCHOOL - Shh|Shh 'Colaboraciones' Son Dam bi & After School AMOLED MV|Son Dam bi & After School - AMOLED HD Sunny Side (feat After School) - 아프죠 MV|Sunny Side (Feat After School) - Your / Half Namie Amuro & After School - Make It Happen|Namie Amuro & After School - Make It Happen After School (Happy Pledis) - Love Letter|After School (Happy Pledis) - Love Letter Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2009 Categoría:JDebut2011 Categoría:KGirlBand